Rodar, comer, amar, vivir
by lenore4love
Summary: Onoda Sakamichi encontrándose con el ser mas extraño dotado de una extraña adicción por la vida. Sakamichi cayendo presa de aquella antinatural necesidad de constatar que existía de Manami. Sakamichi aprendiendo a vivir con ayuda de Sangaku.


RODAR COMER AMAR VIVIR

Hay un momento en la vida de la mayor parte de los jovenes en los que estos quieren hacer algo alocado por una vez en la vida, romper violentamente con la rutina que te consume, tomar atrevidos riesgos al tiempo que decides vivir hasta exprimir la ultima gota de extásis que tenga la vida.

Por supuesto, Onoda Sakamichi era otro de esos muchachos que seguían al pie de la letra con el cliché de joven adulto sediento de experiencias y deseos de perder el control; podría sonar raro viniendo de alguien que encajaba perfecto en el molde de chico bueno, obediente, tranquilo, amable y apacible. Tal vez precisamente Onoda Sakamichi era la ultima persona de quien esperarías escuchar algo como que queria irse de expedición a Vietnam o dar una vuelta por el mundo trepado en bicicleta y explorar hasta el mas insondable rincón de América del Sur y hacerse amigo de aborígenes africanos para complementar el trillado estereotipo de aventurero en la flor de su juventud con sed de vida.

Fue entonces que llevado por este repentino espíritu aventurero que seguramente nació tras un largo maratón de la programación de Discovery Chanel y alguno que otro anime con la temática de viajeros nómadas, Sakamichi tomó por fin la decisión de salir de casa a un viaje en solitario por primera vez.

Recién graduado de la preparatoria, sus padres, dos responsables adultos de clase media-alta con una sólida (y cabe destacar) bastante aburrida idea de lo que era la sana diversión para un jovencito de 18 años, dieron su permiso al chico de que emprendiera tal viaje.

Por supuesto dicho viaje estaba meticulosamente planeado y supervisado por ellos mismos, incluyendo de paso un calendario de actividades desmenuzado para aprovechar "al límite" cada hora de los días que durara su estadia fuera. Sakamichi muy feliz recibió así su primer boleto para salir del nido con la ingenua excitación propia de él.

Es así como ahora estaba ahí, Onoda Sakamichi montado en su bicicleta que había sido prácticamente su mejor amiga desde que tenía edad suficiente para alzanzar los pedales; siguiendo a un grupo de turistas que en su mayoría eran adultos mayores que rondaban la tercera edad los cuales seguramente acababan de jubilarse, y alguno que otro jovenzuelo pero que no sobrepasaba los 16 años e iba en compañía de sus padres. El grupo de ciclistas amateur seguía al lider del grupo que en la parte posterior de su propia bicicleta llevaba un rídiculo banderín para que nadie se separara y siguieran la ruta establecida por la carretera, cuesta arriba con esa esplendida vista del Monte Fuji (al que su madre le había insistido como una loca que le tomara fotografías).

En eso consistía su "salvaje aventura"... o en términos mas realistas: Un tour en bicicleta por los paisajes con las vistas mas hermosas de las zonas rurales de Japón. Un viaje para respirar de cerca la naturaleza esplendorosa del país del sol naciente. Como bien recitaba el folleto que sus padres tomaron de la agencia de viajes antes de decidirse a que lugar mandarlo.

Regresando a nuestra escena; como siempre que subían alguna colina, Sakamichi iba sonriendo tarareando para sus adentros la melodía de Love Hime al tiempo que miraba el paisaje. Llevaba dos días en ese tour en bicicleta organizado por la prefectura de Hakone y apenas había logrado interactuar con alguien... al menos con alguien que se acercara a su edad pues los ancianos solo habían terminado por sonreirle y regalarle bocadillos que él aceptaba tímidamente pero agradecido por su amabilidad.

A decir verdad socializar no era su fuerte, nunca lo había sido y en aquella ocasión solo había dado fe de que eso de interactuar era tan o mas dificil que cuando iba a la escuela, por lo tanto había terminado como el rezagado del grupo, hasta el final perdiendo sus ojos en la interminable fila de colinas verdes que se extendían ante él.

Cuando terminó de tararear el ultimo estribillo de Love Hime, Onoda dio un largo suspiro, no de cansancio pues el ritmo al que iban era tan lento que un niño de parvulario en un triciclo pudo haberlos adelantado en cualquier momento. Sin embargo no era la velocidad a la que iban lo que hizo suspirar al moreno, realmente no sabía a que se debía tal desánimo.

Posiblemente se trataba del hecho de que ese viaje había resultado ser una decepcionante excusa de lo que él había tenido en mente, pero Onoda era tan buen chico que ese pensamiento ni siquiera le zurcó la cabeza y en lugar de ello se limitó a seguir suspirando e intentar ver el lado bueno de todo ello, como el Monte Fuji que se alzaba cada vez mas cerca de ellos y las increíbles fotos que podría tomar para su mamá y como esta se emocionaría al verlas.

El muchacho estaba muy ocupado tratando de convencerse de lo anterior cuando algo interrumpió el flujo de sus pensamientos: la voz de alguien que cantaba degañitándose la garganta, alguien que iba pendiente arriba.

Por mero instinto Onoda volteó y ahí vio ese primer asomo de la persona que dejaría en él una impresión marcada a fuego en sus recuerdos y su vida en general.

Una cabellera negra que bajo los rayos del inclemente sol tomaba reflejos azulados, las manos sin guantes bien aferradas al manubrio de la bicicleta que iba de un lado a otro dibujando eses en la carretera, la figura delgada de un joven que apoyado sobre los pedales se levantaba del sillín para pedalear con mas fuerza; el cable blanco de un par de audifonos conectados a sus oídos que también se columpiaba junto con su cuerpo y él seguía cantando como si quisiera que el mundo entero bajo las ruedas de su bicicleta lo escuchara.

Onoda no pudo evitar abrir su boca cuando el joven le dio alcance en un suspiro y pudo ver mejor el profundo color azul noche de sus ojos que centelleaban, la fuerza sobrecogedora que tenía su sola prescencia y el vibrar de su voz mientras cantaba a todo pulmón el coro de _Too Young_ de _Phoenix_ como si en ese momento no le importara otra cosa mas que dar su humilde pero nada discreto concierto en vivo.

El ciclista reparó entonces en la prescencia de Onoda que estaba absorto mirándolo, y este le regresó la mirada. Sus ojos realmente exudaban luz, y tras esto le regaló una sonrisa ladina además de un guiño rápido de su ojo derecho al mismo tiempo que tomaba una desviación de la carretera a campo abierto, Sakamichi entonces frenó en seco al ver que el joven se dirigía colina abajo por ese camino de tierra lo cual a juzgar por lo empinado de la bajada era sumamente peligroso y el mucahcho no iba lo que se dice precisamente protegido.

El moreno intentó llamar al grupo pero estos iban muy contentos siguiendo al lider y su banderín así que un nervioso Sakamichi tomó la misma desviación no sin dudarlo unas treinta veces antes pero decidiéndose cuando escuchó un grito ensordecedor que le erizó la piel y se bajó de la bicicleta solo para ver al otro moreno ir descendiendo a una velocidad impresionante, sosteniendo el manubrio como si la vida se le fuera en ello, echando su cuerpo hacía atrás todo lo posible para crear contrapeso e intentar mantener el equilibrio. Gritaba como un desquiciado pero la sonrisa seguía en su rostro hasta que finalmente la rueda de su bicicleta se estancó en la gruesa raiz de un árbol y lo mandó a volar un par de metros lejos, Onoda entonces con la cara palidecida por el susto corrió hasta el joven que estaba tirado en el suelo rodando sobre su espalda de un costado al otro.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?- gritaba Onoda mientras corría colina abajo intentando no caer también, de vez en cuando sosteniéndose de algún árbol y con un andar muy torpe hasta que llegó al cuerpo del otro que cuando lo tocó en el hombro pudo sentir el temblor de este... el joven estaba riéndose tanto que apenas podía respirar y producir un sonido, estaba lleno de moretones, raspones y mas de uno tenía sangre pero aun con ello el chico reía como si acabara de hacer una travesura infantil, o como si acabara de hacer la cosa mas estúpida y divertida de toda su vida.

Onoda realmente no entendía, cuando la gente se caía y se lastimaba solía quejarse o buscar ayuda... no reírse de esa manera, con el rostro magullado pero brillante y las mejillas rojas no solo por los golpes sino también por algún tipo de extásis misterioso e incomprensible.

El chico se traquilizó por fin y tras un par de risas esporádicas respiró tan hondo que hizo hinchar su pecho todo lo que pudo para finalmente volver a posar sus ojos en Onoda que dió un respingo cuando tuvo esa mirada de destellos nocturnos sobre él, había algo de intimidante en ella que lo hizo retroceder instintivamente.

-Oh... el chico de antes ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó tan fresco como si no hubiera estado a punto de matarse o romperse una buena tanda de huesos.

El de lentes parpadeó un par de veces y reaccionó de pronto, agitándo sus brazos y mirándo a todos lados intentaba respoder y poner en orden sus ideas.

-Ah... yo... te vi y pensé que habías tenido un accidente... y... ¡Ah! ¡Estás sangrando!- chilló finalmente al ver como de uno de los muchos cortes que el otro muchacho tenía, uno exactamente en el brazo sangraba mas profusamente que el resto. Onoda rebuscó desesperado entre sus bolsillos un pañuelo o algo que sirviera para limpiar la herida o detener el sangrado.

Por su parte el propio herido apenas reparó en el corte pero se entretuvo mas viendo como Onoda intentaba con una torpeza casi caricaturezca, auxiliarlo encontrándo por fin el pañuelo y no estando muy seguro de si ponerselo en el brazo o dejar que el otro lo hiciera, finalmente el de los ojos azules se dejó tratar.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro que no necesitas ir a un medico? Mi bicicleta está por allá así que podría llevarte si quieres.- Decía el de cabello negro con voz atropellada revisando de vez en vez como iba el sangrado del otro que seguía muy feliz viendo al otro.

-No es necesario aunque... tal vez si necesite ayuda con mi bicicleta- dijo señalándo la rueda delantera que había terminado curvada de una extraña manera, ahora no era un círculo perfecto, sino una especie de ovalo torcido.

Onoda exclamó tal vez mas adolorido por la rueda estropeada que por las heridas del temerario desconocido, aunque a este también parecía pesarle bastante mas de lo que aparentaba el haber estropeado de esa manera su bici.

-Tendré que hacerle caso a Arakita-san la próxima vez que lo haga- se lamentó en voz alta el muchacho. El de lentes se le quedó mirando extrañado seguramente por esa "próxima vez".

-Nunca había intentado ciclismo de montaña así que cuando venía hacía acá justo pensé a la mitad del camino "¿Porqué no? suena divertido" y pues lo hice pero creo que debí escuchar mejor a un conocido cuando me advirtió sobre como hacerlo- explicó riéndose otra vez el joven.

Una vez mas Onoda Sakamichi se quedó algo desencajado, no estaba muy seguro de si era normal que las personas tendieran a tomar decisiones así de presipitadas solo por que sonaban divertidas.

El moreno de lentes salió de sus cavilaciones cuando vio al otro muchacho levantarse dificultosamente, así que en el acto lo ayudó y este le sonrió agradecido. Entre ambos llevaron la estropeada bicicleta colina arriba hasta volver a salir a la carretera en donde obviamente Onoda ya no vio a su grupo de viaje, aunque para la velocidad que llevaban seguramente no iban lejos.

-Creo que debo llevarla al taller ¿Te importaría acompañarme?- perguntó el joven de los ojos azules, sin embargo antes de recibir una respuesta ya tomaba del brazo a Onoda que con su mano libre jalaba del manubrio su propia bicicleta.

-Ah... espera... yo tengo que...- balbuceaba torpemente el de lentes señalándo en la dirección contraria de manera inutil puesto que aquel peculiar desconocido ni siquiera se molestó en ponerle atención y ya iba muy animado arrastrándolo en su propia dirección.

-No te preocupes por ellos, yo sé en donde harán su siguiente parada. Cada año hacen el mismo tour y es aburridísimo ¿No crees?- preguntó el joven entre risas a lo que Onoda prefirió no contestar y solo terminó por producir una serie de ruidos extraños que pretendían ser una especie de respuesta.

-¿Porqué vas con ellos? No pareces del tipo que quiera venir a disfrutar de los mortalmente monótonos y nada impresionantes paisajes de Hakone- volvió a inqiuirir el muchacho con una remarcada nota de de burla en su voz poniendo nervioso a Onoda que sacudió sus brazos negando con ellos efusivamente.

-¡Te equivocas! Hakone es un lugar muy agradable y la gente con la que voy también es amable. En realidad esto fue un regalo de mis padres... yo quería salir de viaje así que ellos organizaron esto para mi- dijo un poco avergonzado el de lentes rascándose la nuca y bajando la cabeza.

Por primera vez el otro chico no hizo ningún comentario y solo siguió caminando en silencio siendo seguido por Onoda que pensó había dicho algo ofensivo, pero no parecía ser el caso pues su extraño acompañante se mantenía sonriente pero callado.

En un momento dado, al llegar al taller de bicicletas y explicar lo sucedido (además de aguantar una buena reprimenda por parte del mecánico que parecía conocer de mucho tiempo al chico), el peculiar joven por fin se presentó. Manami Sangaku era su nombre, esto alegró a Onoda que seguía preocupado creyendo que antes había dicho algo indebido por lo tanto él también se presentó.

-Mucho gusto Sakamichi-kun. Oye ¿Podrías hacerme otro favor? Llevame de nuevo hasta la ciudad, sin la bicicleta tardaré años en llegar, se ve que eres veloz- dijo Manami y antes de que Onoda se diera cuenta, el chico ya estaba sobre los soportes de la llanta trasera de la bici de Onoda que de pronto sintió el peso que Manami ponía en su vehículo.

-Pero tengo que volver- decía nervioso Onoda mas bien sorprendido por la desbordante confianza de Sangaku que como si fueran conocidos de tiempo atrás ya le ponía las manos en los hombros sujetándose bien.

-Ya te dije que yo sé donde termina el tour, no hay problema, ahora apurate o se hará tarde y los dos tendremos problemas- le apuró el rarísimo chico dándole palmáditas en la espalda a lo cual Sakamichi no tuvo mas opción que hacerle caso y comenzar a pedalear con Manami en la parte de atrás.

Para llevar un peso extra e ir colina arriba, Sakamichi iba a una velocidad considerable, solo sentía los dedos de Manami aferrándose a sus hombros con la misma seguridad con la que hablaba y se expresaba; repentinamente Onoda sintió un sentimiento muy parecido a los celos. Él sería incapaz de actuar de esa manera con alguien que recién conocía, parecía ser que para el ojiazul hacer amigos no era en absoluto un problema.

Aunque lo que en ese momento realmente lo impresionó y le hizo sentir autentica envidía, era la manera en como a Manami esporádicas risitas se le escapaban cuando alzaba uno de sus brazos para alcanzar la rama de un ábol que pasaban en el camino, o cuando una ráfaga de viento especialmente fuerte soplaba revolviéndole los cabellos.

Para Onoda que casualmente volteó hacía atrás cuando un breve ventarrón se hizo paso en la carretera, fue como prescenciar una visión. Manami parado alzando el rostro al cielo con sus flequillos revoloteando hacía atrás dejando ver todas sus aniñadas expresiones... por una décima de segundo dio la impresión de que de su espalda nacían alas y en cualquier momento echaría a volar. Onoda realmente lo temió, tanto que sus dedos inconscientemente en un acto de reflejo se posicionaron en los frenos de su bicicleta, pero nada pasó y Manami solo atinó a suspirar con una breve sonrisa en sus labios que lentamente se desvaneció dejando ahora un gesto estoíco en su cara, tan perdido dentro de sí mismo que ni siquiera el hecho de que estaba sujetándose a otro muchacho pareció interrumpir el flujo de su recelosa meditación personal.

-¡Llegamos!- anunció Manami sacando de su atontamiento a Onoda que frenó en seco casi provocando un accidente (y mas heridas para Manami).

El peliazul se bajó de un salto y se estiró cual gato desperezándose. Su cabello despeinado por el viaje en bicicleta, mas las heridas y su pantalón roto solo agregaban a su apariencia ya de por sí infantil, un toque de chiquillo travieso.

-Lo he decidido- dijo entonces Sanagaku alzándo ligeramente la voz sobresaltando un poco a Onoda -Me has caído bien y en agradecimiento por haberme ayudado te invito a una verdadera _rodada_. Te veo aquí mismo esta noche a las nueve, no faltes y obviamente trae tu bicicleta. No me falles- dijo despidiéndose mientras se alejaba pero antes de irse mas lejos volteó caminando en reversa.

-Si sigues ese camino recto llegarás a donde se aloja tu grupo. Nos vemos mas tarde- y así, tan rápido como llegó, se fue sin que Sakamichi fuera capáz de hacer otra cosa mas que asentir bobamente con su cabeza y solo hasta que Sangaku se hubo perdido de vista cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¡Espera, ¿Qué es una _rodada_?!- gritó pero ya no obtuvo respuesta y eso de verdad lo hizo sentir nervioso.

Lo poco que restó de la tarde se la pasó pidiendo disculpas al lider del grupo de su tour y también pensando en que hacer con respecto a la invitación de Manami. Una parte de él le decía que era absurdo y arriesgado aceptar quedar verse en plena noche con alguien que había conocido y que por cierto, era una persona que no entraba dentro de los términos de lo normal, aunque por otra parte le dejaba un mal sabor de boca dejar plantado a Manami que había tenido la amabilidad no solo de decirle que le caía bien, sino también invitarlo expresamente a él.

Tras darle mil vueltas al asunto finalmente su buen corazón ganó por encima de su razón y decidió darle una oportunidad a Manami; tomó su bicicleta aprovechándo que ese tiempo era para que lo usara como mejor le pareciera solo dejó avisado que saldría un rato. Estaba nervioso por supuesto, conocer gente nueva siempre le había parecido algo tan terrorifico y dificil de hacer que muchos años de su vida los pasó sólo disfrutando de sus pasatiempos en su habitación o vagando sin compañía en Akihabara. Pero ahora ahí estaba Manami con su sonrisa y su desenfado carácter que te hacía creer que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera perturbarlo, y de alguna manera era tal vez ese razgo suyo lo que terminó por convencer a Onoda de ir.

Se subió a su bicicleta y fue al punto de encuentro en donde para su sopresa se encontró con un mar de gente de muchas edades y aspecto varios, algunos con bicicletas de carrera profesionales, otros con una versión mas modesta y casera, unos cuantos con sus viejas bicis que parecia un milagro que se mantuvieran enteras y otros cuantos con una exagerada colección de calcomaías, incluso algunos dueños llevaban unas fachas bastante peculiares que iban acorde a sus bicicletas. Había tanta gente y tanto barullo que Onoda no pudo ubicar a Manami.

Justo cuando dieron las nueve de la noche con quince minutos, como si fuera un señal invisible o una orden muda, todos subieron a sus respectivas bicicletas y echaron a andar, algunos en grupo otros mas adelatando o compitiendo aunque no se sentía ese agresivo ambiente de una competencia, solo era gente que iba en bicicleta por el mero palcer de hacerlo.

Onoda movía su cabeza por todos lados como un pajarito perdido, entre toda esa masa de personas no alcanzaba a ver ni un solo rostro familiar y eso lentamente lo desmotivó, a pesar de que andar en bicileta era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar y en ese momento se sentía algo estúpido por haberse presentado sin tener la certeza de que Manami fuera a aparecer, fue por ello que finalmente, otra vez con la cabeza gacha decidió irse de ahí con un extraño sentimiento de pesar en sus hombros.

-¡Sakamichi-kun!- escuchó entonces que le llamaban y como si hubieran presionado un interruptor dió un salto e irguió su espalda.

-¡Hey Sakamichi-kun! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Manami que se acercaba a él en su bicicleta (otra que no era la de aquella mañana) esquivando gente y apresurándose a su encuentro.

-Ma... Manami-kun, pensé que no habías venido- dijo Onoda con su cara un poco mas iluminada

-No podía perderme de esto, y tú tampoco, vamos- le animó Manami con su sonrisa despreocupada y su risa tranquila, sin dudarselo dos veces Sakamichi se subió a su bicicleta y siguió a Manami por entre la horda de personas.

-Así que esto es una _rodada-_ dijo Sakamichi cuando se hubieron integrado al grupo, cada quien a la velocidad que le placía, en parejas, escuchándo música, acompañados de sus perros que corrína a un lado de ellos o incluso en una de esas peculiares bicicletas don dos asientos y dos pares de pedales, parecían todos muy divertidos simplemente rodando bajo el cielo nocturno.

La ciudad se veía mas viva a pesar de ser de noche, sería precisamente por ese desfile de personas en bicicleta que con las luces en sus manubrios provocaban la ilusión de un río de luz que fluía descordinado y arritmico pero de alguna manera captaba la atención de los transeuntes que saludaban a unos cuantos.

Onoda estaba emocionado, por alguna razón que no comprendía, estar en medio de ese gran grupo lo hacía sentirse parte de algo, todos iban pedalenado a algún lugar, todos bajo el mismo cielo nocturno sin un aburrido sermón acerca de los icónicos lugares de Hakone, tan solo cada quien pasando por los lugares que para ellos eran especiales, con el asfalto bajo sus pies y la luna encima. Nunca había experimentado algo así.

-¡Esto es increíble Manami-kun! Gracias por invitarme- dijo Onoda con una enrome sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, ese brillo que se amplificaba gracias a sus grandes lentes redondos, Manami solo atinó a devolverle la sonrisa complacido.

Sangaku entonces se recargó tranquilamente sobre el manubrio mientras pedaleaba con una parsimonia que no parecía propia de él, balanceándose de un lado a otro manteniendo un precario equilibrio. Sakamichi le seguía ese ritmo lento y sin prisas disfrutando de la deliciosa brisa veraniega que les acariciaba los brazos.

-Todos se ven muy felices- comentó de la nada Onoda mirándo a todos lados a los ciclistas, muchos de ellos llenando el lugar de ruido y risas.

-Se ven vivos- remarcó Manami, su tono un poco mas serio y profundo, tanto que incluso hizo sonar su voz mas adulta, como realmente deberia ser, cosa que también llamó la atención de Onoda que volteó a verlo solo para encontrárse con un Manami que se mantenía sereno, ya no reía con ese peculiar infantilismo, ahora solo había una extraña calma rodeándolo.

-Yo siempre he creído que las personas nacemos incompletas, como si desde el primer momento en que llegamos a este mundo supieramos que hay algo que nos falta... la vida es solo esa constante búsqueda de aquello que nos haga sentir que estamos aquí en este momento, que existimos justo ahora en este lugar- exclamó finalmente enderezandose sobre la bicicleta y alzándo brevemente los brazos para después ponerse de nuevo en la postura para acelerar.

-Este es mi complemento Sakamichi-kun, esto es lo que llena mi vacio. ¡Alcánzame si puedes!- le retó entonces Manami acelerándo de tal manera que en menos de un parpadeo había logrado dejar atrás a todos los que iban encabezando al grupo.

-¡Manami, espera!- le llamó Sakamichi y justo como cada vez que iba tras alguien, usó toda su fuerza para alcanzarlo comenzando así una tonta pero divertida competencia entre ambos.

Onoda no entendía realmente lo que Manami había querido decir con esas palabras, solo estaba seguro que desde esa perspectiva, viendo tan cerca de él su espalda estando a punto de darle alcance, se dio cuenta de Sangaku efectivamente emanaba un aura especial... podría decirse que casi sobrenatural y en ese momento Sakamichi sentía verdaderas ganas de estirar su mano para alcanzarlo en esa carretera empinada mientras dejaban el río de lucesitas detrás. Deseaba tanto tanto tanto alcanzarlo, como si por ese rídiculamente corto lapso de tiempo, Sangaku se hubiera convertido en esa especie de complemento del que hablaba. Tal vez, si lograba llegar a su lado en la bicicleta, incluso rebasarlo él también podría sentirse tan envidiablemente vivo.

Los dos pedalearon tan fuerte como pudieron, sin querer ambos se pusieron a reir y sus sonrisas eran tan grandes que parecía que las comisuras de sus labios estaban siendo jaladas hacía arriba por un par de ganchos invisibles. Manami aceleraba sacando fuerza de quien sabe donde y Onoda sin darse por vencido intentaba mantener su ritmo, era incrieble como desde hacía un rato ya habían dejado a todo mundo atrás.

-Eres bueno Sakamichi-kun- le elogió Manami en un momento dado cuando sortearon una pronunciada curva.

-Para nada, tú eres realmente asombroso Manami-kun, apenas puedo seguirte el paso- dijo Onoda con su voz entrecortada por la respiración tan acelerada.

Manami solo rió sabiendo que eso era precisamente lo que hacía digno de admirar a Sakamichi: el poder mantenerle siquiera el ritmo.

La madrugada llegó y lentamente el ambiente fue apagándose al tiempo que la gente poco a poco iba retirándose cada quien a sus propios hogares para descansar, las voces se ahogaban y el lugar iban quedando en penumbra gracias a la ausencia de las lamparas alogenas que iban colgadas de las bicicletas.

-Gracias de nuevo por haberme invitado, todo fue asombroso- agradeció como por enésima vez Onoda haciendo una profunda reverencia a lo que Manami le restó importancia sacundiendo su mano para luego recargarse con su bicicleta mirando entonces con una extraña fijeza a Onoda que sin saber que decir solo se sonrió de manera nerviosa, después miró a todos lados y finalmente concentró su mirada en su bicicleta haciendo como si el sillín de esta fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, todavía sintiendo la mirada intensa de Manami sobre él.

-Bueno... creo que ya es hora de...- comenzó a balbucir el de lentes

-Vamos a cenar- invitó de la nada Sangaku retomando su sonrisa inocentona y esa sonrisa que ahora tenía un tinte un poco mas travieso pero no dejaba de ser infantil.

-¿Qué?- tuvo que preguntar Onoda puesto que eran casi las dos de la mañana.

-Vamos a cenar, o a desayunar, como tú quieras- dijo Manami subiéndose entonces a su bicicleta, todavía con energías de seguir pedaleando.

-Yo... creo que será mejor que regrese ya es tarde y...-

-Pero si es muy temprano, son las dos de la mañana, las primeras horas del día. Vamos, conozco un lugar buenísimo- y una vez mas ignorando las protestas del otro muchacho Sangaku emprendió el camino, Sakamichi todavía se quedó algo dubitativo, bien pudo haberse dado la vuelta y regresar a su hostal pero Manami de vez en cuando miradaba hacía atrás para cersiorarse de que lo seguía, por lo tanto tragando saliva y esperando que nada malo fuera a suceder decidió seguirle.

Posiblemente cualquier persona con una pizca de sentido común hubiera denegado la invitación porque... ¿A dónde diablos podías ir a cenar a las dos de la mañana? Seguramente Sangaku planeaba todo menos una cena tranquila a la luz de la luna; aun con ello Onoda se encontró a si mismo siguiendo esa espalda, escuchando el eco de una risa que se escapaba de vez en cuando mientras se perdían en las laberínticas calles apenas iluminadas por las farolas. Sakamichi mentiría si dijera que no había algo magnetico en ese chico, una fuerza invisible que le obligaba a seguirle solo para descubrir el siguiente destino. Como si Manami dibujara caminos que él solo no sería capaz de encontrar, quería ver la siguiente parada, por lo tanto lo siguió esta vez ya sin chistar.

Fueron cerca de quince minutos de trayecto antes de perderse en una zona que parecía todavía mas desierta que el resto de las avenidas, en una esquina casi escondida, había una puerta metálica rebosante de afiches y calcomanias de bandas amateur. Manami bajó de la bici y la encadenó a un poste mientras que Onoda hizo lo mismo notando que había muchas otras bicicletas cerca, posiblmente varios de los que habian asistido a la rodada también se habian desviado a ese lugar.

Apenas abrieron la puerta el estruendo de las cuerdas de una guitarra eléctrica los recibió en ese humilde local. Mesas y sillas esparcidas, la gente charlaba o admiraba el espectaculo que una banda de jovenes adolescentes montaba en el escenario, seguramente se trataba de una de esas bandas que se promocionaban en la puerta de la entrada.

Aquel era un restaurante bar, entre el ambiente se percibía el olor de la cerveza entremezclado con el de los aromas de los platillos que iban de una mesa a otra. Los comensales degustaban sus comidas con singular alegría sonriendo entre bocados y aplaudiendo de vez en cuando al grupo en turno.

Manami se movía con destreza entre el estrecho lugar, esquivando a los meseros y caminando entre las mesas, Onoda lo seguía torpemente con su mirada recorriendo el lugar entero pues era la primera vez que iba a un sitio así, nunca había escuchado a una banda de rock en vivo y jamás había comido fuera si no era con su familia.

-Shinkai-san- saludó Manami entonces a alguien que salía de la cocina. El mencionado, un alto y fornido mozo de tez bronceada por el sol, el cabello de un castaño rojizo y ojos azul claro, tenía una sonrisa ladina pero cálida, era como uno de esos sufristas californianos que tanto se veían en los estereotipos de peliculas américanas.

-Hola Manami ¿Vienes de la rodada?- dijo Shinkai limpiándose las manos en el delantal que llevaba amarrado a la cintura.

-Si, fue divertido aunque esperaba verte ahí, tal vez para una competencia de _sprint_ \- dijo Manami a lo que él otro rió.

-No podía dejar el negocio, pero tal vez para la proxima. ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?- preguntó amistosamente a lo que Manami pareció meditarlo un poco.

-Traenos la especialidad de la casa, es una ocasión especial- respondió Manami y señaló a Onoda que dio un saltito cuando fue señalado por Manami. El chico de lentes saludó torpemente a lo que Shinkai se sonrió pero no dijo nada, solo miró a Manami con un dejo de extraña complicidad, como si entre ellos tuvieran una especie de comuniación secreta con sus ojos.

Finalmente los dos chicos fueron a tomar asiento a una mesa libre, Sakamichi todavía intentaba adaptarse al ruido de la banda y al ambiente en gerneal; la gente también parecía encontrarse muy a gusto en ese lugar, como si no importara que al día siguiente tuvieran que madrugar y volver a sus rutinas, o sin importarles que estuvieran en medio de la noche comiendo y bebiendo mientras todos afuera estaban acurrucados en sus camas presas del sueño. Era algo extraño, extraño pero interesante.

-Es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar así- comentó Onoda algo nervioso itnentando enterrarse en su asiento pues no terminaba de sentirse parte de ahí.

-Debo sentirme afortunado entonces, he sido el agente provocador de un par de tus primeras veces- dijo Manami arrastrándo las palabras y haciendo mas grave el tono de su voz. Sakamichi no respondió pues no entendió el sentido de aquella frase, mucho menos la sonrisa extraña que se formó en labios de Manami el cual de inmediato cambió su expresión a la de ese eterno infantilismo.

Pasaron unos minutos mas de charla trivial y de vez en caundo escuchando a la banda antes de que la comida llegara. Teniendo por fin los platos en la mesa Onoda no pudo evitar soltar una breve exclamación de sorpresa al ver el platillo.

Pescado a la plancha acompañado de una generosa guarnición de vegetales zasonados y pasta con mariscos; para beber, una copa de vino blanco. Todo aquello tenía una pinta tan elegante que quedaba totalmente fuera de lugar con aquel restaurante-bar-sala de conciertos.

El aroma de las especias con las que se había cocinado el pescado se filtraba por las fosas nasales de los chicos, la pasta humeante invitaba a deborarla e incluso los vegetales tenían una pinta exquisita, la copa de vino blanco le daba ese toque todavía mas refinado.

-Yo no bebo- apuntó Onoda nervioso cuando vio a Shinkai dejar la copa en la mesa, tanto él como Manami rieron al escuchar esto.

-No es para que te emborraches, es un acompañamiento, pero si quieres embriagarte por mi no hay problema- dijo Manami de nuevo riendo a lo que el otro moreno negó rápidamente con la cabeza indicándole que no era el caso.

-No pensé que sirvieran platillos de este tipo aquí- dijo Sakamcichi que no sabía por donde empezar.

-Shinkai-san es el mejor cocinero de la zona pero prefiere mantener un bajo perfil, aun así no te puedes ir de aquí sin haber probado su comida ¡Es todo tan delicioso!- exclamó Manami llevándose el primer bocado de pescado a la boca, sonriéndose de tal manera que daba la impresión de que había probado un manjar hecho por los dioses.

Onoda siguió su ejemplo y también empezó a comer. Efectivamente todo estaba delicioso, todos los ingredientes frescos y en su punto, hacía tiempo que no provaba comida así de rica.

-A veces desearía que Shinkai-san fuera mi esposa para comer esto todos los días- decía Manami entre bocado y bocado dándole también un par de tragos a la copa de vino blanco pasándose la lengua por las comisuras de los labios.

Sakamichi se encontró entonces a si mismo mirando a Manami con suma atención, o mejor dicho, la manera en como comía. Era como si el ojiazul estuviera recreando todo un ritual en donde cortaba ceremoniosamente el pescado, enrollaba la pasta en su tenedor, picaba los vegetales y se los llevaba a la boca uno por uno, deleitándose con su aroma, masticándolos mientras cerraba los ojos por unos segundos, sonriéndose cuando algo le gustaba especialmente y tomándose su tiempo para degustarlo por completo, incluso con el vino hacía una rutina parecida.

Sinceramente el de lentes jamás había visto a alguien disfrutar comiendo tanto como lo hacía Manami, daba la impresión que era la primera vez que comía, o que sería la ultima vez que lo haría, incluso al verlo comiendo el mismo platillo que él daba la impresión que este era el doble de delicioso, por lo tanto él también siguió comiendo intentando imitar un poco las maneras de Sangaku, poniendo atención a cada sabor, textura y aroma... de alguna manera encontró que la comida efetivamente era mas deliciosa.

Para Sakamichi comer siempre había sido solo otra cosa que debía hacer, no le daba tanta importancia, sabía que la comida de su madre era rica pero no pasaba de ser solo otra tarea de su día, nada relevante, en cambio Manami parecía realmente disfrutar de ello, no era solo algo que su organismo le exigiera, era algo que hacia con todo gusto y lo disfrutaba hasta el ultimo bocado.

¿Cómo hacía Manami para poder hacer de una insulsa comida algo tan placentero? No lo entendía, pero agradecía haberlo conocido y poder disfrutar de esa cena.

Al terminar de comer pidieron un postre ligero pero se quedaron con la botella de vino, poca gente se había ido y la mayoría aun seguían ahí escuchándo al nuevo grupo en turno que recién había subido al escenario a hacer una lamentable presentación.

La banda de adolescentes mal afinados y descoordinados tocaban un penoso cover de _Lazy Eyes_ de los _Silverson Pickups_ , con un ingles mal pronunciado y un nada armonioso acompañamiento de guitarra y batería, solo estaban logrando que el publico apurara su comida y emprendiera la huída de ese ruido. Sin embargo en una mesa muy lejos del escenario que daba casi en una esquina aislada del local, alguien se levantó abruptámente y al parecer muy enojado.

-¡Bajense del maldito escenario si no saben tocar!- gritó un hombre de cabello negro y corto con una actitud bastante agresiva que llamó la atención de todo el local haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

El hombre alto y delgado pero de gestos amenazantes caminó a zancadas hasta el humilde escenario y empujó con tremenda fuerza al muchacho que hacía de vocalista, el resto de la banda sin saber muy bien que hacer siguió tocando mientras el hombre tomaba posesión del micrófono retomando la canción, su voz rasposa y golpeada no se escuchaba mejor que la del muchacho anterior, pero al menos lo hacía con mas ganas.

-¡Bravo Arakita-san!- exclamó entonces Manami alzándo los brazos aplaudiendo verdaderamente divertido con la situación mientras que Onoda estaba mas preocupado del chico al que le habia sido arrebatado su lugar de vocalista.

-Yo también quiero cantar- dijo Sangaku levantándose y bebiéndose el resto del vino de su copa de un solo trago corriendo en medio de tropiezos hasta el escenario en donde estaba ese tal Arakita que lo empujó como queriendo alejarlo de él, pero Manami se aferró y ambos terminaron cantándo juntos.

Onoda no estaba seguro de si Manami estaba ebrio por el vino o sencillamente así era su forma de ser todo el tiempo, no tenía idea de como debía reaccionar ante alguien que sin importar lo que pasaba a su alrededor tomaba desiciones en timpo record y las ponía en práctica también al instante, como si no tuiera otra opción mas que actuar en ese preciso momento, como si el desperdiciar esa mínima oportunidad fuera debastador.

Así que ahí estaba, cantándo (otra vez) desgañitándose la garganta esta vez con _Lazy Eyes_ riendo con la manera en como el otro hombre intentaba apartarlo de él a base de patadas y empujones pero divirtiéndose como un chiquillo, de vez en cuando saludándo a la distancia a Onoda que muy temeroso le respondía el gesto.

La canción llegó a su final, ese tal Arakita soltó el micrófono dejándolo caer sin importarle el estruendo y el zumbido agudo que hizo después, riñó a Manami que prácticamente lo ignoró todavía riendo y alejándose del escenario. Junto con la canción la comida también se acabó y de paso la noche.

Onoda salió justo cuando el cielo se pintaba con una paleta de colores pástel, un violeta difuminado que se iba convirtiendo en rosa el cual se desvanecía conforme el sol se asomaba en el alba.

-¡Buenos días mundo!- saludó Manami a nadie en especial, se le escuchaba tan alegre y tan sobrio que parecía increible pensar que había estado la noche entera en vela prácticando ciclcismo, comiendo, bebiendo y cantando.

Sakamichi entonces lo miró y posiblemente jamás sería capaz de olvidar aquella peculiar estampa, la de Sangaku estirándose cual gato con los reflejos del amanecer brillando en sus ojos azul obscuro con esa sonrisa que bien podría ser la de un mocoso recién nacido, la de alguien que ve un amanecer por vez primera y está listo para emprender una nueva aventura. A Sakamichi le dió la sensación de que posiblemente Manami renacía una y otra vez todos los días pues de lo contrario no se explicaba ese entusiasmo antinatural por ver un amanecer, montar bicicleta, comer, cantar, beber y reir.

-Creo que ahora si tengo que regresar- dijo Onoda tras salir de su momentaneo embobamiento.

-Tienes razón, ve y descansa. Nos vemos después- y con esas mismas maneras tan casuales, asi como llegó, Manami se fue subiendo a su bicicleta y acelerándo a toda velocidad perdiéndose rápidamente a la distancia.

Aquello no había sido un adiós como tal, pero aun con ello Onoda sintió una punzada de decepción al ver al otro marchar como si nada. Bueno... nadie había dicho que fueran amigos o algo parecido, era solo alguien que había conocido bajo extrañas circunstancias que había sido amable con él, nada mas, por lo tanto no le quedaba mas remedio que regresar a su hostal, dormir y retomar sus actividades en ese viaje que de un momento a otro sin la compañía de Manami, se le antojaba mortalmente aburrido, cosa bastante curiosa considerano que solo había pasado un día con el peculiar muchacho.

Llegó al lugar en donde se hospedaba siendo lo mas silencioso y discreto posible, pero apenas su cuerpo tocó la cama cayó dormido profundamente, tanto que hizo parecer que todo aquel día no había sido mas que un sueño.

Era algo muy raro como la perspectiva entera de las cosas a tu alrededor puede cambiar tan drásticamente tras haber sido fuertemente influenciado por alguien más.

Sakamichi estaba sobre su bicicleta pedaleando pesadamente mientras que sus ojos miraban con aire ausente el camino delante de él y la fila de personas que seguían el rídiculo banderín; el paisaje no brillaba y todo era como un retrato monotono y sin matices mientras que él atravesaba esa pared de aire caliente escuchando el girar de las ruedas y el murmullo de los que iban a unos metros adelante. No era divertido, por mucho que tarareara Love Hime para sus adentros esta no era una canción de rock cantada a capela a voz en cuello, por mucho que alzara sus ojos al cielo este solo era un manchón azul y no un río de lucesitas moviles. Aburrido...

El muchacho aun alzando su cabeza al cielo cerró los ojos intentando ahogar un suspiro de pura pereza, era tan raro sentir toda esa somnolencia y tedio cuando estaba en su bicicleta, cosa que jamás le había pasado. Finalmente tuvo que soltar ese apesumbrado suspiro lleno de cansancio que no era producto del desvelo de la noche anterior.

-¡Despierta!- una voz exclamó, Onoda saltó sobre el sillín de su bici y cuando volteó a un lado perdió el control de su manubrio al ver al sonriente Manami a un lado de él, con esa envidiable pinta tan fresca y feliz.

-Ma... Manami-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el de lentes tras haber evitado una caída, a pesar de todo, sin quererlo una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que Manami que pedaleaba a su mismo ritmo solo se encogía de hombros tranquilamente.

-Pasaba por aquí y pensé en venir a secuestrarte, espero no te moleste- y dicho esto con tono casual, el moreno giró violentamente y apoyándose en los pedales tomó el camino contrario, con un movimiento de su cabeza le indicó a Onoda que lo siguiera, o por lo menos, que lo alcanzara.

Sakamichi volvía a debatirse entre seguirlo o no, sin embargo esta vez no fue tan dificil pues le bastó con echar una mirada al grupo de gente que había estado siguiendo, y luego a Manami que iba a esa velocidad insólita, con su sonrisa extraña zurcando su rostro y echando su cuerpo hacía adelante buscando ir mas rápido dejando todo atrás.

En menos de lo pensado, Onoda ya iba tras él en una competencia que no supieron en que momento comenzó o donde sería la meta, solo eran ellos dos corriendo tratando de rebasar al contrario, el premio tal vez solo sería la satisfacción de saberse vencedor o ese extraño bullir en el fondo de sus estómagos y la manera en como el corazón latía amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento. A ellos en ese preciso momento solo les importaba sortear las curvas y pisar mas fuerte los pedales mientras se aferraban casi con desesperación al manillar esperando que el aire no les abandonara los pulmones.

Recorrían kilometro tras kilometro, el paisaje alrededor de ellos cambiaba rádicalmente por cada pedaleada de daban pero a ellos poco o nada les importaba, solo existía el camino frente a ellos, mientras hubiera un sendero, ellos segurían recorriéndolo.

Pero no fue hasta que sus cuerpos mortales resintieron la fátiga que por fin aminoraron la marcha con sus respiraciones todavía aceleradas disfrutaban de la brisa vespertina y la soledad de la carretera bastante alejada de la ciudad principal.

-Dime Sakamichi-kun ¿Tienes alguna novia esperándote en Chiba?- preguntó de la nada Manami haciendo que Onoda casi se fuera de lado en la bicicleta pero logrando recuperar el equilibrio justo a tiempo a la vez que negaba con su cabeza violentamente.

-N... no, para nada... en realidad, nucna he tenido novia- dijo casi en un murmullo el moreno agachándose tanto que en cualquier momento parecía enterraría su cabeza en el concreto mientras que Manami parecía extrañamente feliz por esa respuesta pues su sonrisa tan solo terminó por ampliarse mas.

-¿Y has estado interesado en alguna chica? Quiero decir, que si te has llegado a enamorar de alguien- volvía a inquirir Manami poniendo algo incomodo a Onoda que penso por unos segundos y tras una breve risita nerviosa soltó un apenas audible si.

-Se llamaba Kansaki Miki, ibamos juntos a la preparatoria y ella era la _manager_ del equipo de ciclismo de la escuela. Era amable y gentil y me enseñó muchas cosas acerca de bicicletas y ciclismo, le debo muchísimo- decía Onoda con la cara sonrojada no solo por el sol.

-¿Y qué pasó con ella? ¿Te le llegaste a declarar?- seguía cuestionando Sangaku a lo que el de lentes de nuevo soltaba una risa nerviosa un tanto forzada.

-Claro que no, ella nunca se iba a fijar en alguien como yo, no iba a funcionar- respondió Sakamichi recordando de nueva cuenta a Kansaki-san y su sonrisa gentil que siempre le dirigía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca lo intentaste?-

Onoda estaba a punto de contestar pero no encontró una respuesta adecuada. Hasta cierto punto, Manami tenía razón... siempre dio por hecho de que Kansaki-san no correspondía a sus sentimientos, se convenció tanto de ello que finalmente creyó que era así.

¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si se le hubiese declarado? ¿Ella habría sido capaz de darle una respuesta afirmativa? ¿Qué estaría pasando ahora de habersele confesado?...

Onoda sacudió la cabeza pues ya de nada servía preguntárse esas cosas aunque de un momento a otro sentía una ligera punzada de culpa dentro de él, al haber dejado tantos "hubiera" al aire.

-¿Y tú Manami-kun, tienes novia?- esta vez fue Onoda quien decidió indagar. Estaba casi seguro de que Manami tendría alguien a su lado, el muchacho poseía un extraño magnetismo que era casi impensable que estuviera soltero, o por lo menos sin un interés romántico, para sorpresa de Sakamichi este se rió con fuerza.

-No, tampoco tengo novia aunque me he enamorado un millón de veces de personas diferentes y a veces mas de una vez de la misma persona. No lo puedo evitar- dijo muy fresco ladeando ligeramente su cabeza y luego mirando de reojo a Sakamichi cambiando de nuevo drásticamente su semblante, una vez mas su mirada se volvía sinuosa y ligeramente maliciosa.

-Podría decir que justo ahora me he vuelto a enamorar- dijo en un susurro siseante que una vez mas, Sakamichi no logró captar así que Manami en otro cambio de actitud, una vez mas retomó su gesto alegre y aceleró dejando atrás al moreno.

Sin tenerlo siquiera planeado, aquellos paseos esporádicos con Manami se volvieron rutina durante la estancia de Onoda. A veces, sin establecer siquiera una hora el de ojos azules aparecía de la nada y se lo llevaba, lo raptaba para encontrar nuevos caminos juntos, carreteras viejas ya bandonadas o atajos por el campo, terracería que mas de una vez les hicieron volver a pie y directo al taller de bicicletas porque se les había estropeado una llanta.

Estar con Manami era divertido, o mas que divertido, era como si el chico de alguna manera te contagiara sin remedio alguno aquella vibra mágica que salía de su risa, esa casi antinatural adicción por la vida, por sentir hasta la mas fina brisa y el sabor del aire al dar una bocanada cuando se te iba el aliento tras gritar de miedo o reir como poseso. Manami era una colección de sensaciones llevadas al al límite, era dopamina pura fluyendo a tu lado, arrastrándote a él sin esfuerzo alguno.

Y Sakamichi pensaba que todo mundo compartía aquella imagen de Sangaku, pero había quienes tal vez vieran en él una version completamente distinta.

Tras otra rodada se encontraban en el local de Shinkai, eligiendo entre el menú del día cual sería la mejor opción a probar; aquello también también se había convertido en rutina para ellos, ir y elegir un platillo al azar solo por el mero cparicho de probarlo absolutamente todo y no quedarse con las ganas de ninguna cosa.

Aquella tarde estaban en una de las mesas dentro del local, Manami había ido a la cocina a saludar a Shinkai mientras que Sakamichi se quedó leyendo la carta y tratando de decidir que sería lo adecuado para después de varios kilometros en la carretera. Onoda estaba tan absorto en su tarea que no pudo evitar dar un salto y un grito ahogado cuando escuchó el violento arrastrar de la silla frente a él y al hombre con cara de pocos amigos que se sentaba frente a él usando el respaldo para apoyar sus brazos y encorvandose de manera amenazadora.

Se trataba de Arakita, ese conocido de Manami al que siempre se le veía con ese perfil de pocos amigos y con un aura peligrosa, daba la impresión que si te le acercabas mucho te soltaría un puñetazo en la cara o en el peor de los casos una mordida que te arrancaría el brazo solo de quererlo.

Onoda tembló e instintivamente se echó para atrás en la silla mientras que el otro moreno lo examinaba con la mirada, sus cejas delgadas se arqueaban exageradamente mientras torcía la boca y soltaba algo parecido a un gruñido.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo _amigo_ del cabeza-de-aire de Manami- dijo Arakita soltándo un segundo gruñido tras la frase.

-Eh... si, mucho gusto- balbuceó Onoda intentando no tartamudear aunque esto pareció molestar a Arakita puesto que de un momento a otro tomó bruscamente al de lentres por el cuello de su camiseta y lo acercó a él haciendo que el pelinegro tuviera que apoyarse en la mesa para no irse de bruces.

-Solo te voy a decir una cosa mocoso. No te encariñes demasiado con Manami, si yo fuera tú me alejaría de él lo antes posible- dijo Arakita en un tono realmente amenazador que puso pálido al otro muchacho.

Arakita lo perforó con la mirada unos segundos mas antes de soltarlo y sacudirse la mano.

-No me lo tomes a mal, lo hago por tu bien y porque se ve que eres mas virgen que el aceite de olivo. No te fies de ese tipo... he conocido a mucha gente pero a nadie como él, es el unico que no termino de saber quien diablos es en realidad o que carajos oculta en esa sonrisa hueca.- Arakita pareció decir eso ultimo mas para él mismo que para Onoda, mirando justo a dónde estaba Manami acercándose en compañía de Shinkai, sonriente como toda la vida lo que hizo enfadar todavía mas al moreno que se levantó bruscamente y se alejó de la mesa ignorando a Sangaku y a Shinkai cuando estos quisieron saludarlo.

A pesar de la tranquila y deliciosa comida, Sakamichi no pudo dejar atrás ese incomodo sentimiento que le dejó Arakita tras aquellas palabras, ni siquiera cuando al salir fueron a dar una vuelta y en pleno paseo los atrapó un chaprrón que parecía casi apocaliptico y tuvieron que bajar de la bicicleta para no terminar rodando por un barranco, cosa sorprendente que Manami accediera a bajarse de la bicicleta considerando que se trataba pues... de él.

Terminaron por dirigirse justamente a casa de Sangaku para resguardarse de la tormenta; Sakamichi hacía todo lo posible por protegerse de esta mientras que su amigo no se molestaba en lo absoluto, iba totalmente empapado de vez en cuando alzando el rostro sintiendo los gotones de agua chocar en su cara mientras este reía tiritando de frio y con los labios casi color purpura, seguía riéndose como si la lluvia fuera un nuevo descubrimiento.

-¡Sangaku!-alguien gritó haciendo sonar su voz incluso a travéz del fragor de la lluvia, los dos chicos dirigieron su vista al balcón de la casa vecina encontrándose con una muchacha de anteojos que parecía preocupada.

-Oh, delegada, no salgas de casa, la lluvia está azotando con fuerza- dijo Manami también gritando para hacerse escuchar. La chica que era la vecina estaba a punto de decir algo, de hecho incluso llevaba una toalla en brazos, pero antes de decir algo sus ojos se posaron en Sakamichi y optó por guardar silencio.

A Onoda le dió la impresión de que la chica por un momento dibujaba en su rostro la misma expresión de Arakita horas antes... un dejo de ¿Decepción? o tal vez un cierto resentimiento al no lograr entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Manami.

-Vayan a secarse pronto o se van a resfriar- y dicho esto ella cerró con fuerza innecesaria la ventana de aquel balcón desapareciendo tras las cortinas rosadas.

-Vamos- invitó Manami abriendo la puerta de su propia casa.

Goteando y dejando un caminito de agua los chicos corrieron a la habitación de Manami para secarse y cambiarse de ropa por algo seco, Onoda estaba muy apenado de tener que irrumpir en su casa y aparte de todo tener que pedirle ropa prestada a pesar de que a Sangaku parecía no importarle en lo absoluto y lo instó a sentirse como en su casa aunque a pesar de eso, Sakamichi se mantuvo tenso como una piedra y en completo silencio.

-Sakamichi-kun ¿Pasa algo? No me digas que te pongo nervioso- dijo Manami y a pesar de su tono de broma, la manera en como se le acercó a Onoda pareció que mas bien quería provocar ese nerviosismo en el otro chico.

El mencionado dio un respingo sentado en la cama y se alejó unos centimetros del otro mientras negaba con la cabeza y las manos al mismo tiempo.

-Solo pensaba...- comenzó a decir el de lentes volviendo sus ojos a la ventana que daba al balcón de la casa de un lado; recordó entonces a la joven de lentes y cabello largo y también a Arakita, ambos que compartían un gesto en común.

-Me preguntaba... ¿Tuviste alguna vez una pelea con Arakita-san o sucedió algo malo entre ustedes?- dijo viendo como de pronto Manami se ponía algo serio -¡No quiero ser impertinente, es solo que Arakita-san me dijo que...- Onoda tragó saliva y clavó entonces sus ojos en la alfombra mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus pies descalzos y frios, engarruñando sus dedos y estirándolos consecutivamente.

-Me dijo que no debería confiar en tí- articuló finalmente y seguido de esto hubo otro largo y tenso silencio que solo fue roto segundos después por una breve risa ronca por parte de Manami quien volteó a verlo. Sus ojos estaban obscurecidos por la sombra de su flequillo y estaban entrecerrados de una manera que provocó un intenso escalofrío en Onoda.

Sangaku entonces empujó por los hombrosa Onoda poniéndolo con sorprendente facilidad sobre la cama, haciendo presión para que se quedara sobre esta tomando por sorpresa a Sakamichi que volteó a ver las manos de Manami firmemente puestas en sus hombros.

-¿Manami-kun...?-

-Deberías hacerle caso a Arakita-san y no confiar en mi- dijo el chico arrastrándo las palabras, la tecitura de su voz había cambiado, ahora se le escuchaba varios tonos mas grave.

-Entonces... realmente pasó algo con él- dijo Onoda olvidando por unos segundos que estaba acorralado contra la cama.

Manami sonrió con una sonrisa ladina que no cuadraba en lo absoluto con el resto de su rostro aniñado, una mueca burlona y ácida.

-Digamos que hubo un tiempo en el que Arakita-san pasaba por un mal momento con su pareja, aparecí yo y me aproveché de eso. Nada personal... al menos no para mi- se sinceró Manami.

Onoda intentó descifrar por unos segundos aquella confesión, realmente no entendía a que se refería Manami con eso de "aprovecharse", o mejor dicho no sabía en que sentido se había aprovechado de Arakita, cosa que hizo que por unos breves instantes desconociera por completo al chico que tenía practicamente sobre él pasando sus manos de sus hombros a su rostro y de ahí acariciándole las mejillas, pasando a su mentón, acercándose a su labio inferior.

Sakamichi miró a los ojos a ese sujeto, con sus ojos entrecerrados con un ligero toque de malicia, con la mitad de su rostro ensombrecido por el cabello negro azulado y la sonrisa torcida que parecía tramar algo, realmente lo desconció y entonces entendió de pronto el sentir de Arakita con respecto a Manami; eso acerca de no saber quien era en realidad.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó sin quererlo en voz alta Onoda desencajado por unos segundos a Manami que solo terminó de acentuar aquel gesto tan ajeno al de su otra versión alegre, infantil y despreocupada.

-¿Quién quieres que sea?- preguntó a su vez Manami en forma de respuesta inclinándose lo suficiente como para que su cabello rozara la frente de Onoda y terminara por hacerle cosquillas al moreno que se removió bajo él pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-...No importa... seguiré confiando en ti- respondió como un acto de reflejo Onoda, sin pensárselo demasiado y solo diciendo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Manami se quedó petrificado por unos segundos y luego sin quererlo, echó a reir volviendo a ser ese que Sakamichi conocía.

-¡Ah, perdón, yo dije cosas raras! Disculpame- decía apenado el de lentes todavía sobre la cama mientras Manami reía.

-Para nada, solo me impresionas Sakamichi-kun, realmetne eres la personificación de la sinceridad, eres ridiculamente honesto... todo lo contrario a mi. Ah... y eso delguna manera me hace sentir mal- dijo Sangaku todavía riendo pero bajando el tono de su voz al tiempo que dejaba caer suavemente su cabeza sobre el vientre de Sakamichi, recargando su frente justo en la boca del estomago de este.

Onoda se tensó de pies a cabeza tras la repentina acción de Manami solo se quedó como una tabla al tiempo que percibía la respiración tibia del chico sobre su estómago esperando a que este incorporara.

-Me he enamorado un millón de veces de un montón de personas diferentes, y me han roto el corazón de un millón de maneras diferentes, pero esta es por mucho la mas dolorosa ¿Porqué tienes que ser tan bueno Sakamichi-kun? Ni siquiera podré aprovecharme de ti o me sentiría como un verdadero villano- dijo Manami todavía riéndose apoyado en el vientre de Onoda.

-Eh... Manami-kun, no entiendo que quieres decir- comentó Sakamichi llevándose las manos al pecho solo por hacer algo, Sangaku solo volvió a reír y por fin despegó la cabeza del estomago de Onoda pero solo para alzarlo lo suficiente y alcanzar el cuello de este con su boca.

Sakamichi se estremeció y casi dio un salto cuando sintió los dientes de Manami enterrarse en su cuello.

-¡Manami-kun!- gritó sin querer sintiéndo su cara estallar en llamas al sentir también algo mas humedo en su piel pero no duró mucho puesto que Manami se levantó con aquella sonrisa de chiquillo travieso que acaba de hacer una alguna diablura.

-No te iba a dejar ir completamente indemne- dijo guiñándole un ojo y saltándo al piso mientras se estiraba.

-¿Qué te parece si preparamos palomitas y vemos una pelicula mientras pasa la lluvia? Luego te acompaño a tu hostal- y dicho esto Manami salió de la habitación dejando a un todavía mortalmente sonrojado Onoda que no pareció reaccionar sino hasta varios minutos después.

Dos días después el viaje de Sakamichi Onoda llegó a su final. Un regusto de nostalgia y añoranza se mezclaban en su pecho mientras hacía la maleta mirándo las escarpadas montañas de Hakone y recordando como fue que recorrió al menos la mayor parte de ellas en compañía de Manami. Todavía no se iba y sentía un nudo en la garganta al saber que ya no habría mas paseos a toda velocidad, o una comilona tras una carrera, o alguna rodada en grupo, o volver a hablar de temas vergonzosos como el amor, o sencillamente... vivir los días como Manami lo hacía.

Al salir del hostal, tras dejar su bicicleta en la camioneta correspondiente que se haría cargo de ella, verificar su lugar en el autobús, una silueta conocida lo saludaba en la distancia y un vuelco doloroso se hizo paso en el pecho de Onoda que sin darle importancia corrió hasta donde estaba Manami con el brillo sobrenatural de sus ojos nocturnos.

-Creo que es un adios- dijo Manami a quien a pesar de su sonrisa se le notaba cierto desánimo en la voz.

-Volveré en la vacaciones, lo prometo- dijo Onoda sintiéndose como un chiquillo haciendo promesas de ese tipo escuchando como Sangaku solo reía.

-Yo no puedo prometer que estaré aquí para las vacaciones- dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros -Puede que mañana me entren ganas de recorrer todo Japón en bicicleta, o vuele a Africa, o posiblemente termine en el Tour de Francia. Quién sabe, el futuro es incierto- dijo sonriente y despreocupado, su estampa ideal.

En vez de desilucionarse por esta respuesta Onoda rió a su vez y asintió con la cabeza. Ese era Manami, libre como él solo; tan capás de que en serio un día se despertara con ganas de tomar un avión y lanzarse a Africa o irse a Paris sin mas equipaje que su bicicleta.

Onoda se entristecía por la posibilidad de tal vez no volver a verlo, pero detestaba la idea de un enjaulado Manami en Hakone por eso rió y asintió.

-Entonces es un adios.- dijo el de lentes sin poder ocultar el ligero temblor en su voz, tratando de mantener intacta la curva de su sonrisa.

El encargado del tour llamó a Onoda para que ya abordara el autobús y este tras despedirse de Manami así lo hizo, Manami recargado en su bicicleta ondeaba su mano y antes de que el otro subiera al autobus alcanzó a gritarle un ultimo mensaje.

-¡Estamos vivos, Sakamichi-kun!- dijo a voz en cuello, volviendo a montar su bicicleta, abriendo esas alas de un pulcro blanco que nacían de la nada de su espalda y volando a otro destino insondable.

Sakamichi volvió a sonreír abiertamente. Estaban vivos, y mientras así fuera siempre existiría la posibilidad de un nuevo encuentro.

FIN.

/

 **Ok, necesitaba sacar este SanSaka que estaba atorado en mi corazón desde el final de la segunda temporada porque los putos feels.**

 **En realidad estaba planeado para que Arakita fuera el prota pero una cosa llevó a otra y terminé aquí, con Onoda y Manami siendo hermosos y con algunas cuantas canciones siendo culpables de esta cosa, en fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado y no sé... gracias por leer.**


End file.
